Where's my socks?
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: just a little thing for fun. What will the ducks do when all their stuff goes missing? Is Nosedive pulling another prank? read and find out


Disclaimer: I only own the stuff in my room, which includes my mighty ducks action figures. Disney owns the mighty ducks, sucks to be them huh?  
  
A/N: I decided to go for something a little more fun for a change. I usually write about relevant topics, but I was inspired. I just recently adopted my sister's two kittens, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (I named them of course Tigger Jr. and Timberwood just were not going to do). Anyway, Sideswipe has an obnoxious habit, and once you read the story you'll be able to guess what it is. So I dedicate this story to my four cats Tigger Leopard, Zorro El Gato Ravage Jr. Spot, Sideswipe Tigger Jr., and Sunstreaker Timberwood. Yes they all do have strange middle names, esp. Zorro. But their nicknames are much worse. If you haven't noticed three of them are named after Transformers, two Autobot's and one Decepticon. I'm an even bigger Transformer nut then I am a MD fan. I just write better MD fics. Anyway here is the story you have all been dying to read.  
  
Where's my socks? By Silver Elf Child  
  
It was a beautiful day in Anaheim. Dragonus hadn't made any trouble in days, so the ducks were doing laundry. Wildwing took out his laundry from the dryer and called "Dive you can put your stuff in the dryer now!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah just hold onto your shorts."  
  
"Don't get smart with me 'Mr. I can't find my dirty underpants'."  
  
"Hey it's not MY fault you wouldn't wait."  
  
"Dive I gave you two hours to get your stuff ready."  
  
"Oh sure, now you tell me."  
  
"Kid, you're not going to win, so just give it up" Duke said as he put his laundry into the wash machine.  
  
"Hey Wing how come you're not yelling at Duke for being late?"  
  
"Duke always does his laundry last. You know that." Wildwing commented.  
  
Nosedive turned to Duke "Duke, why do you do your laundry last?"  
  
"Well. *Cough* for one I don't think the girls like it when we are around while they have these lying around." Duke said as he proudly displayed one of Mallory's blue lace bras.  
  
"Give me that!" she spat as she ripped it away from Duke.  
  
Nosedive giggled as Duke held up an imaginary notebook and he pretended to write with his invisible pen "note to self, next time use Mal's red satin panties to make ones point."  
  
Mallory slapped him up side the head.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Shove it L'Orange!"  
  
"Calm down Mal Mal" Nosedive laughed.  
  
"Touch my underclothes again and die Duke."  
  
"I wont"  
  
"Oh and for your information 'Mr. I have to wear boxers and briefs at the same time', I don't have any red satin panties."  
  
"AHHH how'd you know that?"  
  
"A woman never reveals her secrets."  
  
The others quietly fold their laundry while Duke and Mallory go at it.  
  
"Hey guys have you seen my other sock?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"No" Tanya replied.  
  
"Where'd it go?"  
  
"Maybe the dryer ate it" laughed Nosedive.  
  
"The universe is one. It is where it shall be." stated Grin.  
  
"Uh., yeah. Dive when you get your stuff out check to see if I left my sock in the dryer."  
  
"No prob. Bro."  
  
Nosedive did not find Wildwing's sock.  
  
"I just don't understand it. Where did my sock go?"  
  
"Wing drop it, it'll show up sooner of later." Mallory said.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Over the next few weeks Wildwing lost more socks. Each time it was a single sock, but they still added up. By now he was missing six and a half pairs.  
  
"Man I don't know how but they keep disappearing." Wildwing stated as yet another sock went missing.  
  
Soon everyone else started noticing that his or her things were missing. Duke lost his styling gel. Mallory lost her hair things. Tanya lost her screwdriver and monkey wrench. Grin lost his meditation crystals. Nosedive, well nothing of his went missing, so everyone thought that he was pulling another one of his annoying pranks.  
  
"I didn't do it I swear" he complained.  
  
"Give me my stuff back Nosedive!" Mallory barked.  
  
"I don't have it."  
  
"Nosedive!" Duke exclaimed, as his limp hair fell into his eye "it's not funny. Fork over my styling get now."  
  
"Duke trust me I didn't do it!"  
  
"Nosedive how do you propose that I fix the migrator without my tools?" Tanya asked.  
  
"But."  
  
"Little friend, my inner peace has been disturbed by this cruel prank. I request the return of my crystals."  
  
Nosedive ran to Wildwing, "Wing, ya gotta believe me I didn't take anything."  
  
"I don't know baby bro. You're the only one who likes to play pranks."  
  
"But I'm not the one, tell me what would I do with Mal Mal's stuff or Duke's gel?"  
  
"Well. I could think of a few things."  
  
Nosedive gave Wildwing a hard look "I defiantly have no use for Tanya's tools or Grin's crystals."  
  
"What about my socks?"  
  
"I don't even want to touch your stinky sweaty smelly socks, why would I take them?"  
  
"I don't know. Look I found another missmate this morning."  
  
Nosedive gives Wildwing a playful smile before he takes the single sock. "Oh poor little sock your partner has gone missing. What shall we do?" Nosedive holds the sock to his eyes and pretends to wipe away invisible tears, and then he proceeded to pretend to blow his nose on the sock.  
  
"Dive that socks dirty."  
  
"EWWW gross" Nosedive exclaimed as he threw the sock at Wildwing "Why didn't you tell me that before I touched it."  
  
Wildwing laughed "because I like seeing that look on your face."  
  
Nosedive stuck out his tongue and left the room. Then next day Wildwing caught Nosedive talking to himself in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Dive is everything alright?"  
  
"AHHH" Dive screamed as he jumped to his feet and held a towel out behind him "Don't do that!"  
  
"What are you hiding?"  
  
"Uh. nothing."  
  
"Nosedive Flashblade don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Then why the towel?"  
  
Nosedive looked behind him and does a double take. "Oh this? I was. uh.. Practicing a magic trick."  
  
Wildwing lifts an eyebrow.  
  
"See I was trying to make something disappear and now" Nosedive removes the towel "Walla It's gone."  
  
"Good not make it reappear."  
  
"Uh sure, but it'll have to be in a sec."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I just finally got something to disappear."  
  
"So"  
  
"I have to go read the next chapter on how to make it reappear. See ya."  
  
Dive tore out of the bathroom and down the hall faster then lightening. All Wildwing could do was shake his head. Later that day the gang was hanging out and watching a movie. While Tanya switched movies Duke noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He had to do a double take, for what he saw was just a little freaky.  
  
"Uh Wildwing one of your socks is taking a walk."  
  
"What?"  
  
Duke pointed to the doorway where a white sock disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"What the?" exclaimed Wildwing.  
  
"I'll get it bro." Nosedive shouted as he jumped up and ran after the sock. Nosedive ran out of the room at top speed with the other ducks on his heals. They finally caught up with him at his bedroom. He threw something into his room then turned back to the others.  
  
"I caught it bro., must have been an air current or something."  
  
"Uh Nosedive the air conditioner and heater are off" Tanya informed.  
  
"Ha Ha gottcha. Ya see I rigged this. I attached your sock to a fishing line and every few minutes the reel cranks and pulls the sock further down the hall. Funny huh?"  
  
"NOSEDIVE, what are you hiding?" Wildwing asked with a tint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Nothing, I promise."  
  
"Nosedive, why do I have the feeling that you're lying?"  
  
Nosedive hangs his head "because I am."  
  
"What's in the room?"  
  
Nosedive doesn't answer, but instead puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall and shrugs.  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"I can't tell ya bro."  
  
"Fine, I'll go find out myself" Wildwing said as he pushed his way into the room. The other ducks followed him leaving Nosedive to sulk in the hall.  
  
After the door closed something ran across the room and under Nosedive's bed.  
  
"Get it!" Wildwing ordered as he dove under the bed.  
  
While the ducks were under the bed they found all their missing stuff.  
  
"Why that little. he said he didn't take my stuff. I'm going to...AHHHH!" screamed Mallory.  
  
"I can't believe the kid lied to us." Duke stated absolutely perplexed.  
  
"I'm sure he had a good reason," Wildwing said coming to his brothers' defense.  
  
The ducks crawled out from under the bed to come face to face with the surprise of their lives.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH"  
  
They were not expecting to find a cute little black cat sitting in the middle of Nosedive's bed staring at them with innocent green eyes.  
  
"Wh.wha.what is that?' stuttered Tanya.  
  
"It's a cat sweetheart" Duke said coolly as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"NOSEDIVE GET YOUR FEATHERED FANNY IN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" barked Wildwing.  
  
Nosedive sulked into the room, head still down and hands in pockets.  
  
"Nosedive where on Earth did you get this cat?" Wildwing asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"I.I.I found him three months ago Wing. He was so tiny and alone. I just couldn't leave him out there on the streets with those kids that were hurting him. I had to do something Wing. I just had to bring him here. Where else could he have gone?"  
  
"Nosedive you know you can't have a pet."  
  
"But Wing, he's all up to date on his shots and I got him fixed last week to keep him from spraying."  
  
"I said NO Nosedive."  
  
"You've had him for THREE months?" Duke asked.  
  
Nosedive nodded, but still looked at the ground.  
  
"In here?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"How'd you hide him from Wildwing?"  
  
"Easy, Wing only comes in here to sleep."  
  
"Nosedive are you crying?" Tanya asked.  
  
Another nod and a sniffle.  
  
"AWW Dive you don't have to cry, it's just a cat" Wildwing said.  
  
"Just a cat. JUST A CAT!" Nosedive exploded "Wildwing, I love him, and he loves me! You can't get rid of him. I've been responsible for him and everything. I took care of the medical and the cat box and. and. and"  
  
"Calm down Nosedive."  
  
"You just can't" sobbed Nosedive.  
  
The team looks at Wildwing and the cat on the bed, which was now playing happily with a ball of paper.  
  
"Well, he has been responsible" Mallory defended Nosedive's cause.  
  
"And he has kept him out of major trouble" agreed Duke.  
  
"And he's done his research" added Tanya.  
  
"There is a calming force in this little one" Grin remarked as he tickled the cat under his chin, which was greeted with a loud purr. "Maybe he'll be good to ease the tension"  
  
Wildwing still had his doubts. The cat was cute, and he had promised Dive a pet, but Nosedive had killed his last pet on Puckworld. Nosedive wanted to see if his pet goldfish would swim back to him after being flushed down the toilet. Let's just say 'free Willie'.  
  
"Okay, okay", Wildwing caved, "Dive you can keep him, but only if you promise to clean up after him without having to be told and you take care of all his expenses."  
  
"I will, I will" Nosedive exclaimed as he jumped for joy.  
  
Nosedive rushed over and gave Wildwing a big hug before everyone headed for the door. Duke stopped, turned around, and asked "Hey kid, what's his name?"  
  
"Magic"  
  
Duke had to laugh. The name fit him so well.  
  
"What's so funny L'Orange?" Mallory asked.  
  
"The name fits perfectly." Duke said between laughs "He makes our stuff disappear."  
  
"And my food and money" Nosedive said under his breath. But who cares about food and money when one can have a pet cat by the name of magic.  
  
THE END  
  
Oh you must be wondering what happened to Wildwing's socks. Uh. no one really knows what happened for sure. But I have a sneaky suspicion that Magic is stock piling them somewhere. He must be making a nest. Either that or he likes to play with stinky dirty socks. Maybe both. To prevent any more lost socks, Wildwing now puts his dirty socks into a laundry bag when he takes them off instead of throwing them on the floor.  
  
I hope you like. My cats had a major influence on the writing. Sideswipe loves to steal my dirty socks out of the sock bag. Zorro is a black cat, and Sunstreaker loves to play with paper balls and has an infectious purr (AKA the purr machine. He never stops and he's loud). Hopefully I can get another story about Magic and Dive written soon. I start school tomorrow. *Cries till eyes are red* *wipes away tears and smiles* Oh well another semester, another wallet emptied. I can't believe I just spent five hundred dollars on books. There goes my cats allowance for cat toys for a few months. Anyway please read and review, don't forget to smile and go enjoy the day that the Lord has blessed us with. Oh and if I have to tell you why Duke does his laundry last then you need to go read the beginning again. It should be obvious. Toodles. 


End file.
